Ultraman Vesta
, the , is a deep space voyager hailing from the fallen Planet L77, and eventually becomes one of the Ultra Warriors bonded to Hiroyuki, joining the Tri-Squad as a result. After the destruction of his planet, he tethers between life and death, existing in an intangible form, and uses this to his advantage to cruise the universe through dimensional flaps, in hopes of finding other survivors, and in particular, someone dear to him. Just like the Leo Brothers, Vesta specializes in a style of martial arts called Heart-Chun, reminiscent of Wing Chun and passed down through his family. History Past Once an inhabitant of Planet L77, just like any other, Vesta lived a normal life. He was heir to a renowned martial arts school, which taught the famed Heart-Chun, and headed by his mother, teacher of the academy. Naturally, Vesta was inculcated with the skills of a combatant from a young age, and was expected to carry on its legacy in the near future. However, the young Ultra was crude and defiant, and pursued other interests, specifically the sciences, and though he wasn't particularly talented, he kept pushing on, both for his passion, and in admiration for the professors of Nebula M78. Therefore, when he wasn't involved in the Heart-Chun practice, Vesta would be thoroughly invested in the intricacies of planetary observation, studying the tectonic and spatial movements of his home planet, and other celestial bodies, unlike the rest of his brethren. As with all other citizens of Planet L77, Vesta, too, was caught up in the chaos of the raging war with the Alien Magma. He watched as people were ruthlessly slaughtered by the invaders, and as much as he tried to defend them and himself, his skill was simply lacking. Vesta would've been killed, if not for his mother arriving to his aid in the nick of time, and thus, the mother-son duo repelled a significant portion of the invading force, as things started to seem hopeful. However, it was all for naught, as the Alien Magma had planted the Planetary Eradication Bomb in the planet's core, prior to the onslaught. Vesta's scientific equipment managed to detect heat abnormalities within the planet, but by then, it was already too late, and the destruction of L77 was imminent. Left with mere seconds to live, Vesta, regretting his obstinate behavior prior, turned to face his mother. Before Vesta could apologize for his contemptuous disregard for her wishes, however, his mother unleashed a decisive blow, the secret technique of Heart-Chun which separated, and released, heart from desire, instantaneously ejecting her son's soul from the mortal frame that was once his body. In a heart-wrenching send-off, the mother conveyed her last words to her son, who sobbed uncontrollably, before being engulfed by the blaze. Planet L77 was destroyed after a war with the Alien Magma, who detonated the Planetary Eradication Bomb at its core. As a result, the planet erupted into a ball of flames, knocking Vesta unconscious, and hurling him off into parts unknown. Ultraman Taiga Gaiden: Wanderer of Fury ~L77~ Somewhere over the North Atlantic ocean, a massive paranormal phenomenon was brewing about. Tempestuous storms twisted the clouds into ghastly shapes, and the choppy sea threatened to engulf any vessel who dared cruise by. Caught up in the lightning and thunderclap was a lone aircraft maneuvered by a duo of pilots, who struggled to keep control of the plane and steer themselves clear out of harm's way, all while trying to maintain their composure and hopefully, not break out into induced paranoia and the characteristic cries of "Mayday! Mayday!". Beneath the crashing waves and further into the absolute aquatic abyss, where treacherous, unpredictable menances thrive in places light fails to reach, supermassive reverberations spread throughout the oceanic landscape, as schools of underwater critters dispersed in reaction to the clashes between a giant of light, and an amphibious behemoth. Ultraman Titas, dubbed the avenger of the stars, held onto the jaws of this creature, who desperately tried to clamp down on the giant's muscly forearm. Unfortunately, it was no match for the strength of U40's star bodybuilder, who elbowed the monster down with one fell swoop, before effortlessly lifting and throwing it into an underwater cavern. "It's no use, little one!" the starbright Ultra triumphantly announced. "You're no match for these...!" he brought his arms together, "...rock-hard...!" huffed and puffed, "...Pedanium-glazed...!" and flexed hard, "...muscles of mine!" Personality Unwelcome to the idea of inheriting the Heart-Chun academy and against taking up the mantle of master, Vesta, in his younger days, could be described as defiant, belligerent and obstinate, especially towards his mother, who pressed him to hone his art. However, that did not mean he was incapable; as a matter of fact, Vesta was exceptionally bright, vigilant and inquisitive, and could be described as a motivated learner of the sciences, his passion. Subsequently, this led Vesta to develop a social stigma, due to the lack of peers who shared his interests, and those who outcast him. In his later years, following the destruction of Planet L77, Vesta grows to be more daring, brash even, driven by his pursuit to recreate the Heart-Chun martial style from scratch, and clings on in desperation, to a hope in vain. Reckless moments become all the more frequent, and one could even say that, despite his efforts to reclaim what had been lost, the young Ultra Warrior had turned into a shadow of his former self. Effectively, in an attempt to run away from a horrific reality, Vesta had blinded himself to the truth. Once he encounters companions in the form of Hiroyuki and the Tri-Squad, however, Vesta manages to soften up, gradually becoming more tolerable, and accepting of change. With every small step, the young Ultra begins to regain his momentum, which eventually culminates into the best version of himself. Profile Stats *'Height': 48 m *'Weight': 42,000 tons *'Age': 5,500 years *'Home World': Planet L77 (former), Earth (current) *'Time Limit': 2 Minutes 40 Seconds Body Features *'Ultra Eyes': Vesta's eyes can see a distance of 100km, and well in the dark. Additionally, film-thin contacts fitted over the iris allow him to retrieve data on geological phenomenon, and grant infrared tracking and dimensional flap detection capabilities. *'Beam Lamp': The green stone on Vesta's forehead, which, in addition to energy manipulation capabilities, allows him to see and interact with the supernatural, partly due to his otherworldly nature. *'Ultra Armor': Apart from being resistant to fire and lasers, Vesta's toughened skin is tolerant of other afflictions, such as the cold and poison, mostly attributed to his Heart-Chun training. However, he is unusually weak to water. *'Color Timer': Like the people of Nebula M78, Vesta has a Color Timer, albeit with a shorter time limit on Earth-like planets at 2 minutes 40 seconds. The resides below the Color Timer. *'Protectors': Vesta's protectors spread out from his chest, and to other regions of the upper body. * : The structures on Vesta's head, said to intimidate enemies. * : A pair of gloves, originally meant for seismic detection, repurposed into weapons harnessing and channeling infrared energy. Thick strips of pure Magmatic metal restrain the device, of which are superheated for attacks. * : The bracelet on his left arm, that can be configured into weapons from the Heart-Chun martial arts academy. * : A multi-purpose item that grants Vesta a physical form, and allows him to perform various techniques and abilities. Transformation Hiroyuki dons the Vesta Ring, slides down the block lever of the Taiga Spark to activate it, and scans the ring. He then makes a Wing Chun stance and shouts "Vestaaaaa!", as the red jewel emanates light from the Vesta Ring, initiating his transformation. Instead of a typical rise, however, Ultraman Vesta jumps to the sky with a kick, reminiscent of the Leo Brothers' signature moves, as a background of Planet L77 exploding into a splash of blue, is gradually coated in red energy and overtaken by dimensional flaps. Forms . Can destroy basic enemies in one hit. *'Infra Light Ball': Vesta can emit a powerful red energy ball from his hands. *'Emerald Cross Beam': Dual streams of zig-zagging bolts fired from Vesta's Beam Lamp. Used to neutralize opponents temporarily. **'Emerald Third Beam': A variant of the Emerald Cross Beam that bestows upon those hit with perception beyond the physical plane. *'Vestonic Spark': An extreme surge of seismic energy is released from the Lion Grapplers, sending entities within a specific radius back a far distance. Minor earthquakes are a side effect. *'Obsidian Shooter': A barrage of small, arrow-shaped energy blasts, used to take down flying foes. *'Sapphire Shot': Blue laser-like beams from his arms. Physical *''Heart-Chun: Having trained from young, Vesta is reasonably skilled in the art of Heart-Chun, as demonstrated through his technique, stamina, strength and agility. The young Ultra seems to blend the defensive style of Heart-Chun, consisting of quick arm movements and a strong foundation, with his own aggressive approach, utilizing ranged strikes to close in on his opponents, all while maintaining the tenacity of a lion. *'Vesta Kick': One of Ultraman Vesta's signature moves. Charging his foot with fiery red energy, Vesta then strikes an opponent in the chest with a powerful mid-kick of the Heart-Chun style. It is said that the power of this technique is equal to 8,000 dynamite plants. **'Vesta Fallen Kick': A variation of the Vesta Kick, where Vesta performs a jump-kick similar to Ultraman Leo's. When performing this technique, his body is besmeared in a crimson-black aura. Said to have the power of a nuclear warhead. *'Heartless Palm, Banishing Soul': A twisted variant of the sealed Heart-Chun technique used by Vesta's mother, what it entails is unknown. *'One-Inch Decisive Fist': A close-ranged technique which makes use of the Lion Grapplers and insane punching power to deliver a supercharged heat-based blow damaging enough to leave a hole in the opponent's body. *'Hotblooded Strike Fists': A barrage of close-proximity fists at crazy speeds, rocket-boosted by the Lion Grapplers and powered with his own energies. *'Ardent-Flame Counter Hand': A standard wing-arm counter, but accompanied by pressurized steam generated by the Lion Grapplers, at burning temperatures enough to scald opponents. *'Fanged Warning Palm': A direct palm to the face, accompanied by seismic energy which sends the opponent flying. *'Vesta Punch': The standard punch, but with enough force to rupture a monster's internal organs. '''Other' *'Dimensional Travel': Due to his nature as a spirit, Vesta is able to access different dimensions through dimensional flaps, crevices in the fabric of space-time that the Ultra can slip into for dimensional travel, albeit on a smaller scale as compared to specialized gear like the Ultimate Aegis. Specifically speaking, he is limited to the confines of his current universe. *'Blind Tactics': By drawing in infrared waves and amplifying them using the Lion Grapplers, Vesta can release powerful lights and temporarily blind the enemy. *'Size Adjustment': Vesta can change his size at will, ranging from microscopic sizes to his default height. *'Possession': Due to his nature as a spirit, Vesta can inhabit the bodies of beings to his will, demonstrated notably through his possession of the Tri-Squad members. His spirit, and subsequently powers, can also be engaged through the Vesta Ring. *'Vesta Frost': Vesta emits a mist of frost from his clasped hands, which can freeze monsters. When performing this technique, the Lion Grapplers turn blue, rather than the usual red. Weapons * : Using the Vesta Bracelet, Vesta can summon forth weapons from the Heart-Chun martial arts academy. **'Eight Clawing Knives': A pair of large butterfly swords, with the Heart-Chun academy's insignia engraved on the hilt. **'Pole of the Lionness': A hundred-meter long pole, of which its attacking end can be configured to take on the form of many different blades. - Leo Dynasty= Vesta Leo Dynasty Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 16 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Speed': Unknown *'Jumping Distance': 3000 m *'Brute Strength': 300,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 200,000 tons |Vesutā Reo Dainasutī}} is Vesta's ultimate form, born from sheer determination and unrelenting courage. Fueled by the fabric of reality and his unstoppable resolution, Vesta's iron fists are capable of shattering anything, all for the sake of paving a way towards a brighter future. Techniques Special *'Leo Dynasty Continuum': Physical *'Heartfelt Palm, Enlightening Soul': *'Vesta Legacy Kick': }} Trivia * Ultraman Vesta is a one-off character, created to satisfy the writer's interest in a Tri-Squad-inspired character from Planet L77. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Free-To-Use Category:L77 Ultras (All Continuities)